the pure logic of love
by ScorpiusXRose-Sean-Juan
Summary: hodgins' niece comes to work at the jeffersonian and catches a certain socially inept forensic anthropologists eye. zach/oc
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hey guys! So this is going to be a zach/oc story I know it's been done before but I want to take a spin on it. I will update whenever I can and I hope you enjoy! Italics are flashbacks. St during season 2.

Summary: (slightly au) hogdins' niece comes to work at the Jeffersonian and catches a certain socially inept scientists eye.

Disclaimer I don't own bones. If I did Naomi would've been gormogon's helper and daisy would've gotten shot!

_flashback_

"_uncle bugs!" I heard lily say _

"_hi lily! Where's your mom and dad?" I asked looking for Gary and Melissa._

"_right here jack!" said Melissa _

"_jack we need to talk to you about something…" Gary._

"_ok. Hey lils why don't you go look at the butterflies outside I'll be there in a minute"_

"_ok uncle bugs!"_

"_what is it?" I asked Gary and Melissa._

"_jack we're both very sick from the work we've been doing with chemicals we probably don't have that long left when we do die we are sending lily to my sister in ohio."_

_I stared at them with complete shock. "but she can stay with me I'll take care of her you know she loves it here!"_

"_we're sorry jack but we can't. you are still in college it be to hard on her. she's leaving tomorrow we'll be by to pick her up make sure she knows you love her. Goodbye jack"_

_I couldn't believe this._

"_uncle bugs you 'kay?"_

"_ya lils I'm fine"_

_Present_

"hey hodgins. I hear we're getting a new addition today! Are you excited? I am"

"ya ange I just wish dr.b would tell me who it was"

"don't worry she hasn't told anybody. But it is kind of odd"

" ya. I wonder whe-"

"everybody up to the lounge our new squint is here!" me and ange heard cam say.

"after you"

*pagebreak*zacharoni*pagebreak*

"okay everybody time to meet our new addition!" said cam

"let's just meet her already" me, dr.b, ange, and booth all sad at the same time.

"okay. Okay here she is!"

A woman around 24 came out from behind cam. She was about 5'5 had long brown/red hair and soft features. She looked just like my niece lily. It was lily.

"everybody this i-"

"-s lily hodgins" I finished for cam.

"uncle bugs?"

"ya lils it's me uncle bugs" I said I then immediately got crushed in a hug

" I thought I'd never see you again" "same here lils"

"ummm not to interrupt but how do you guys know each other?" asked cam a chorus of ya was heard around the room.

"everybody this is my niece. Lily hodgins"

"but hodgins you said you had no family. At all" said zach.

"ya well lily moved away when she was young so… I hadn't seen her had to expect the worst"

"well bugs are you going to introduce the nice people to me or what?"

"oh um, sorry uh th-"

"hi I'm cam, nice to meet you" "hi I'm angela, you are going to have so much fun here" "I'm booth and this is brennan" "and this is zach" said hodgins for zach

"wow. Nice to meet all of you you can just call me lily.

a/n: so I hope you continue reading! Reviews and omments are appreciated first person to review/comment will be mentioned next chapter! I will mainly use zach lily and hodgins for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:thanks for the reviews! You guys get a virtual cookie! So here's the next chappie r&r please enjoy!

(lily's pov)

Zach is cute. I thought. He has adorable shaggy hair, puppy dog brown eyes and his geekiness. I guess you could say I like him. Wow. Here I am sitting in angela's office thinking of zach. Speak of the devil.

"hey angela got the skull for you. Hello lily."

"hey zach"

"hey lily zach why don't you guys come out to lunch with me and hodgins?:

"okay" we both said

"I have to go bye angela lily see you at lunch"

"bye zach" said angela

"bye bye zachy" I said with a salute… I can be random don't judge me!

"they would be so cute together" I thought I heard angela mutter under her breath.

a/n next up! The lunch with lily and hodgins antics and porr little clueless zach! Should be posted later! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:hey guys! More pure logic of love after this chap I might update one more time today!anyways enjoy the hodgins/lilly/zach/angela antics! Enjoy…

(lilly's pov)

"so this is the famous royal diner uncle bugs here talks about" I said as we walked in.

"yep" said Angela.

After they had all ordered Angela, Zach, and Hodgins started asking questions.

"So lily what do you do?" asked Angela.

"Well I have three doctorates in mineralogy, botanology, and entomology. Then I also have a master's in forensic anthropology."

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"ya. I mean it was a little hard but bugs here said I could probably be hired as his assistant If I smooched up to cam."

"hodgins!"

"what, Ange, I was only stating the slight truth! I mean i could say 'I want a assistant I think it should be Lilly' and she couldn't really argue!"

"Angela, Bugs calm down okay I'll ask her how 'bout that?"

"Okay that's cool with me."

"Lilly, why do you call hodgins 'uncle bugs' or 'bugs'" asked Zach.

"Well when I was little I noticed how much he liked bugs and how many bugs he knew about and had so I called him uncle bugs."

"awww that's sweet" said Angela.

"well he has nicknames for me too"

"yep I do lils lillybug or ant."

"why ant?" asked Zach.

"because that was a fascinating bug to her when she was little and she was tiny" said hodgins using his fingers to show tiny.

"bugs not funny"

"sorry lillybug, I'm sorry"

"sure you are. I said sarcastically

"so ,Zach, what about you got any nicknames?"

"well, 'z-man' 'zacko' 'zacharoni' and 'squinty'. I don't necessarily like the last one though."

"I like those but you'll need more than that I'll come up with some."

"oh crap! Guys we need top get back to the lab!"

*lillybug*pagebreak*

(later that day at hodgins' house)

"k so Lilly you can choose whatever room you like"

"ok I will later where's zach?"

"right here" he said coming in.

"zach would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"ummm uh sure? Like what?"

"star wars!"

"okay!"

"you guys are such nerds"

"shut up hodgins"

after making popcorn and getting the movie and getting the movie ready Zach and I sat on the couch.

"you know I never thought of you to be a sci-fi fan Lilly "

"are you kidding Zach! I love them"

"well I never thought someone as pretty as you would like it" he said making me blush.

About halfway into the movie I found myself cuddling- yes cuddling-with Zach. He was very warm and cuddalable. I don't care if that's not a word. He's like a big life size teddy bear. But then he did something I never thought he would do… he put his arm around me! Gosh I am falling so bad for him.

(Zach's pov)

It was halfway when Lilly cuddled up to me I was very surprised. But then I remembered what hodgins told me to do in this situation. You put your arm around her. So I did. Holding her in my arms and seeing how much she actually did like the movie plus how beautiful she was . oh god you're falling for her a voice said in my head. In all truth I guess I was. I wonder if she feels the same…

( Lilly's pov)

Zach and I fell asleep shortly after we cuddled up. It seems only minutes later hodgins was waking us up.

"hey lovebirds wake up!"

"hodgins we are not lovebirds! We just sorta cuddled last night because I got cold!"

"sure" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"oh by the way I got a picture of you two and I'm gonna show it to angela so first to her office decides what happens with it." He said with a smirk.

"we aren't even at the lab yet! Bugs I know so…race ya to the car!"

*pagebreak*bugsandbones*

Hodgins ended up getting there first. Just perfect.

"hmmm ange can you draw this with a headline as addybear and lillybugs and hand up around the platform?"

"that's evil so yes I can!"

"angela!" I screamed.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta say it's cute!"

"you're evil." I said

"I know!" she said back.

Later that day, or was it night now, Zach and I were about to watch the second star wars movie. But this time hodgins decided to join us.

"hodgins why are you here? This is addybear and lillybug movie-time! Di you hear uncle bugs in there I didn't think so!"

"oh come on please lils just for a few minutes?" he said with a pouty face.

"fine but only a few"

A quarter way into the movie hodgins left.

This went on for the next three weeks. We would get home and watch a sci-fi movie or show. I even got them to watch a romantic comedy. I almost died laughing at their reactions to it.

This certain day was a Friday, we were watching alphas this really cool series about people with heightened abilities ( ;) rip vnm) and it was a commercial break and we were talking about our favorite characters.

"my favorite character has to be gary bell I mean he is just so cool I mean he 's just ineplainable that what he is. What about you addybear?"

"I don't know. I like all of them. I have a question why do you call me addybear?"

"well because it's your last name and you're like a big teddybear" I said a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"Lilly I really like you"

"I really like you too zach"

And before we knew it we we're kissing. When we pulled apart we both looked at each other with matching smirks. After that we just sat there watching the show and thinking about what we were now.

_The next day_

"hello angela" I said in a sing-song voice.

"hey Lilly you seem happy, anything you want to tell me?"

"nope. But you can come to the founding father's tonight everybodies coming to celebrate figuring out the case and a different reason also."

"okay I will, and those this reason have anything to do with your happiness?"

"maybe, maybe not… see ya later angie!"

"see you later sweetie"

(Zach's pov)

"hodgin's are you coming to the founding father's tonight?"

"yes zach, I am now may I ask why are you so happy today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, hodgins"

"whatever see ya later z-man"

"see you later, hodgins"

_Later that night at founding father's_

"man… I am so glad we got that sicko, to us!" everyone toasted and then it was time to tell them .

"guys Zach and I have something to tell you" they all gave us looks ranging from what to go on.

"well uh we are sort of-"

"together" finished Zach for me. Suddenly they all erupted in cheer saying 'knew it' 'you owe me' and 'finally'. This was going to be a long night of celebration and questions. But that's ok because I have my friends and boyfriend here with me.

a/n hope you liked this chapter! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! I don't own bones alphas or star wars. Remember whoever reviews/comments/suggest gets a special prize! Next chap up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey guys! Sorry about the delay I was out of town visiting my aunt…but here it is an update!

(lilly's pov)

It had been 1 month since Zach and I had started dating. 3 weeks since I had got offered and accepted a job at the Jeffersonian. and 1 week since we had gotten a morbidly insane serial killer case handed to us.

The killer's MO was to kidnap his victims give them a perfect (or as good as being kidnapped and not getting beat or killed) for a week and then abuse them and then poison them, then he would dump they're bodies somewhere public. But he never left behind evidence. Nothing. No particulates, no dna. We had nicknamed him "the ghost". All I want is to catch him and put the victims to-.

"guys we have another body!" I heard cam say bringing me out of my thoughts.

Now everybody was on the platform.

"is it the ghost?" I asked

"same type of killing but we can't jump to conclusions." Said Brennan.

"has anybody else noticed a pattern? He's grabbing people that look more and more like Lilly every time!" said Angela

"look at them" she said putting the pictures of the victims on another table.

"oh my god" and a few other exclamations were made when we noticed it.

"Angela go do the newest facial reconstruction we need to see how close it is!"

"Lilly" I heard Zach and Hodgins say.

"ya I know be careful I'm scared too I'm their target and I don't even know why" I said as I started t cry.

"hey everything's gotta be okay." Zach said hugging me.

" I know but what if they do get me?i wont see you guys! What if…"

I said becoming hysterical. "hey just go out to the garden k lils get some fresh air. Then come back and well figure this out I promise." said hodgins

"okay"

I went out to the gardens. It did help a little. I was getting ready to head back in side when everything went black.

a/n: ooohhhh! Cliffy ill update soon if I get reviews suggestions are appreciated! Thanks for the favorites and alerts!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: thank you for the reviews and favorite alerts :D! especially auntieleena you were the first to review after somebody sent me a really mean and hurtful review and encouraged me to write this chapter:D thank you so much if you want I can put you in the next chapter! Just review and tell me. Sorry for the long delay! Been busy!

(lily's pov)

_I was heading back inside when everything went black._

The first thing I thought when I woke up was 'great they got me. They got me and now im gonna die.'

"I wonder how long I've been here?" I said aloud

"awake I see my love finally now we can get started" a mans voice said.

"who are you? Are you the ghost? What do you want?" I said back trying to sound brave.

"now I cant tell you who I am exactly but yes I am the ghost all I want is you my love."

(Hodgins' POV)

"Hey ange have you seen lilly?"

"no I haven't seen her since this morning actually, why?"

"well she was supposed to go to lunch with me and Zach but she never showed I just thought she went home but she's not there im really worried" I said worry starting to seep in to my voice.

*beeping sound* "whats that angie?"

"its an email from 'theghostoflove' who's that?"

"I don't know theres a video attachment look at it!"

"okay okay!"

What we saw made me want to hurt someone very badly. It was who we presumed to be 'the ghost of love' and he had taken someone and and tied them up and was getting ready to beat them. That someone was lily.

"oh my god GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!" ange screamed I was still silent.

Everybody came running in "what is it angela?" they all chorused. She showed them the full video of lilly getting beat not very bad but enough to leave bruises and cuts.

It was silent for a good 5 minutes before Zach broke the silence.

"it can't be her…" it was barely over a whisper ,and , as he said it he started to cry silently but surely.

"I promised her I wouldn't let them get her and I let them I broke my promise…" he said now everyone was crying.

"no zach you didn't break any promise okay I promised her parents I would protect her I'm her uncle the closest thing she has to a father now I'm suppose to protect her and I broke my promise. I broke an unbreakable-vow. And now im going to have to pay for it."

_1 week later_

(lilys pov)

It had been 1 week since I had been taken.1 week since I had hugged zach.1 week since I had seen my only family. Over that week I had been severely beaten. Almost all of my thoughts consisted of something along the lines of 'you promised you would never let me fall. Well I'm falling now and you're not there to catch me.'

All I could wish and hope for was somebody would find me. That hope was fading away. and fast.

(Zach pov italics is dream)

"_I love you lilly and I will forever" I said_

"_I love you too zach and I will forever and ever even after I die"_

"_you do know that's impossible right?"_

"_just go with it" and then we kissed_

"_now you need to wake up" she said_

"_what?"_

"_wake up"_

"zach! Wake up I know where she is!" said hodgins I was awake now.

"where is she?"

"she's in a house in virgina 1329rosewood street to be exact!"

"well what are we waiting for lets go!"

"we have to wait for bo-"

"zach hodgins lets go!" said booth.

It took us about an hour to get there. Once we were there we had to wait in the back of the group. Orders of booth. once all the other rooms had been cleared (wich was a kithchen a living/dining room and a bedroom) there was only a basement me, booth, and hodgins went down there.

When he saw her he ran over to her. She looked horrible. Lilly had tons of bruises and cuts and probably a few broken bones. She was also unconchuse(an: sorry for wrong spelling). This is not how we wanted to find her.

A/n: hope you like it! Not my favorite anyways please review!suggestions appreciatedXD thanks!love you guys your awesome!:)


End file.
